


Survival

by magic_at_mungos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_at_mungos/pseuds/magic_at_mungos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is just trying to get through her sixth year.  Pansy is making that harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

Ginny jumped at the sound behind her. She turned and saw the dark haired seventh year, standing with arms folded. "Weasley. Tut tut. It's after hours and you know you shouldn't be sneaking around like this."

Pansy tilted her head to one side. "Although, weaselling around sounds about right for your family. Poking your noses in where they're not wanted." Ginny flushed crimson and glared at her, helplessly.

She lifted her chin and said defiantly, "Prefect rounds. I was just finishing up now." Pansy looked down her small pug-like nose and sneered. "At ten o'clock at night? I don't think so. 10 points from Gryffindor."

Ginny gave a squawk of indignation but kept her mouth shut. Things were hard enough since Snape took over without rocking the boat. Turning on her heel, she stalked back towards the Gryffindor tower. Until she turned the corner, she got the uncomfortable feeling that Pansy was watching her. She didn't turn round. Not to let on that she knew.

~~~~~

Ginny had to tread carefully after that. She was obvious enough as it was, without drawing attention to herself. People paid far too much attention to her after last year. She couldn't bear the eyes and the whispers that had followed her since the start of term. Bloody Harry. He disappears on some wild goose chase and never even writes.

Days later, she **had** to sneak out. It was the first meeting of the DA. She could hear Hermione in the back of her mind, telling her that was too dangerous and to think it through. Ginny ignored that voice – she felt useless by being a good little girl and just doing as she was told. Keep your head down and not to make a stand. She shook her head as she quietly slipped through the corridors to the Room of Requirement – she was the last of the Gryffindors.

Just as she reached the seventh floor, she gave a small groan as she saw Pansy leaning up against the wall next to the painting of the troll ballet. The sound carried and Pansy looked up, smiling sweetly. "Bit late for you, isn't it, Weasley?" Her eyes widened innocently and her voice was saccharine sweet. "And so far away from the Gryffindor Tower. You wouldn't be breaking the rules _again_?"

Ginny swore under her breath but shook her head mutely, her hand reaching for her wand. Pansy's face hardened. "I wouldn't reach for your wand," she said with hers extended. She stalked forward and stopped with her wand inches from Ginny's face. In a sneering tone, she said, "You running after Potter again? It's embarrassing how you trail after him like a puppy. You'd never tell you were a pureblood."

Ginny found her voice and shoved Pansy away. "Like you were that different with Draco. At least Harry likes me. And if acting like a pureblood means acting like a bitch, I'd rather not." Pansy gasped in fury but Ginny just started walking away – too tired to continue and a little sick at heart. Maybe Harry didn't like her as much she thought he did. What if he was just embarrassed because she was Ron's little sister?

She didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts as Pansy grabbed her shoulder and pushed her up against the wall. Ginny stumbled slightly and felt the cold stone through her cardigan. "Take that back," snarled Pansy.

Ginny glared at her. "Why?" she mocked. "Does the truth hurt? You must have known the entire school was laughing at you. It was clear to anyone with half a brain that he just wasn't interested in you."

Pansy's hand was against her throat and Ginny laughed with a bit of difficulty. "Didn't you notice at the Yule Ball that he was looking at every other girl there except you?" She could see Pansy breathing hard, and was satisfied to see her thrown.

She shook herself free, and with deliberate preciseness, Ginny straightened her clothes. "Now, as you reminded me, it's past my bedtime." Without looking back, she walked away from Pansy, and was surprised by the silence.

~~~~~

For days, Ginny turned over that encounter with Pansy in her mind. Her growing level of discomfort heightened as she would occasionally look up at meals and see Pansy watching her, or would turn around in the corridor and see her there. Detention after detention, Pansy would sit at the front of the Great Hall as part of the Inquisitorial Squad and Ginny would feel eyes on her.

Three weeks later, Ginny snapped. As the crowds thinned in the corridors after dinner, she whirled round and snarled at Pansy "What the fuck is your problem? Either speak to me or go watch someone else who'd enjoy it."

Pansy looked thinner than she had done earlier in the term, and faint lines had appeared around her mouth. She pulled Ginny into a corner and asked, "Is it true what you said?" Ginny looked a little confused, and Pansy flicked her hair impatiently.

"About Draco."

Ginny snorted. "Yes. Why should I bother making things up about that little toerag?" Pansy rolled her eyes at that point but gestured for her to continue. With a smug smile, Ginny continued, "In fact, he spent most of the time staring at Astoria Greengrass's cleavage."

She inspected her nails. "As cleavages go, it wasn't half bad but are we finished here?"

Pansy stepped out of the way and Ginny walked past, deliberately pushing her with her shoulder.

~~~~~

Ginny was just leaving the last DA meeting before Christmas. She was walking back to the Gryffindor Tower, rereading the list of useful charms and jinxes they could be learning. Suddenly she collided with someone, sending her papers flying. Scrabbling around on the floor, she looked up to see Pansy.

Pansy snapped, "It's becoming a habit you hanging around this corridor." Ginny stood up, conscious how groomed Pansy looked compared to her general untidiness.

Ginny sniffed. "You been following me again? You'll get yourself a reputation." She paused. "Oh I forgot. You already have a reputation as the school bike. Is it true that you'll fuck anyone who'd pay you enough?"

Pansy's face hardened and she pushed Ginny against the wall. Nose to nose, she said "No, I only fuck people when they have something I need. Or they need me to keep quiet."

Ginny's eyes widened as she spoke. Nervously she asked, "And why do I need you to keep quiet?"

Pansy stood really closely to Ginny and counted off on her fingers. "There's the number of times I've found you out of bounds. The suspicion I have that you're running this plaything that your beloved Potter was running in our fifth year. That you're getting messages to Potter." She covered her mouth in mock surprise. "I think that's enough to be getting on with."

Ginny's heart thumped. She didn't have enough money to even begin to think of paying off Pansy. She had just spent the last of her money on Christmas presents and Charlie's birthday a few weeks previously. Swallowing hard, she asked quietly, "What would it take for you to keep quiet?"

Pansy smiled smugly and stepped back a step. "On your knees. You can start by making me come." Ginny looked at her in horror. "I've always wanted to have a Weasley on their knees in front of me."

Realising that Pansy was deadly serious, Ginny slowly kneeled on the cold floor and placed her papers next to her. She reached for Pansy's skirt and ran her hand up her inner thigh. She wanted to get this over and done with but she had never done this on another girl.

Ginny reached a scrap of silky material and felt Pansy's wetness. She started to move her fingers in a way that she knew felt good on herself. Pansy gripped her shoulder hard and Ginny could hear the other girl breathing hard. She continued grimly, and soon she felt her fingers get wetter.

With a strained voice, Pansy ordered her to "Use your mouth. Use the same mouth that you spend sucking Potter off." Ginny didn't want to give Pansy the pleasure of knowing they hadn't got that far. Flicking up the front of Pansy's skirt, she pulled the flimsy knickers down. Nervously, she licked Pansy's cunt and felt the other girl sigh with pleasure. Ginny felt a hand on the back of her head, forcing her to change the speed with which she licked and sucked. Ginny flicked her thumb against Pansy's clit and felt her hips jerk against her face.

The hand on the back of her head slackened, and Ginny was able to pull back to look up. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Will that be it?" she asked in a hard voice. Pansy gave her a lazy smile.

"For now. It wasn't bad for a first timer. But you'll need practice if you want to please Potter."

Ginny almost ran back to the Gryffindor Tower, not sure whether she felt disgust with herself for giving in or for Pansy for blackmailing her.

~~~~~

In the weeks after Christmas, Pansy would send Ginny letters – naming a time and a place where she was expected to turn up. Sometimes it would be a fumble in a dark corner, others she would spend hours on her knees.

The day before they broke up for Easter, Pansy stopped Ginny on the way from Charms. "Tonight, in the courtyard," she said before turning back to her group of cronies. Ginny clenched her fists. She hated that she dropped everything to meet Pansy. She had missed Quidditch practices and had to spend hours under the covers finishing essays.

That night, Ginny sat in the courtyard waiting for Pansy. In the dim twilight, a voice spoke softly in her ear. Recognising Pansy's smooth tones, she tried to turn round but was sharply told not to.

"Touch yourself Weasley. Show me what you do at night. Imagine it's Potter touching you."

In a small voice she said, "But someone will see."

Pansy purred. "They might. But if you want to know that our arrangement is over, you'll do it. Touch yourself now and I'll never drop you in it. It’s a win win situation. No one will ever know what you did."

With a shaking hand, Ginny started to caress her own breasts through her blouse. A slim hand unbuttoned her blouse to her waist. "I want to see them," was whispered in her ear. Ginny blushed bright red but left her blouse open. She pulled her bra down so her breasts spilled over the cups, and her nipples hardened in the cool air. Ginny pulled her skirt up and rubbed her fingers over the front of her knickers. From the heavier breathing behind her, she could tell Pansy was doing the same. She slid two fingers inside herself and moved them fast, rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Her head fell back and she came with a small cry and a shudder. Embarrassed, she pulled her skirt down and started to button up her blouse.

Pansy said grimly, "I'm a survivor Weasley. And if you had any sense, you'd know what to do to survive."

Ginny turned and looked at her. "I've been through more than you would ever know and I'm still here. I know how to survive and how to fight." With that, she turned and walked inside. She didn't see Pansy watch her disappearing back with a wistful look.


End file.
